facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ihylln sa'Niall
Ihylln was one of the few who was alive during the initial journey from the Ishii's first homeworld to Earth, and then to Syai. He attained the rank of "sa" at a young age, holding it before that initial journey. He remains one of the elect few to have attained it. Biography Childhood His childhood was largely uneventful, being dominated solely by the rigorious training and educational doctrines of the Bonded. It was acknowledged by some of his early educators that he showed an unusual amount of skill, speed and strength in the initial exercises, surpassing the average by a decent margin. This corresponded with his Bonding with a female Lystern, commonly thought to heighten the physical attributes of their partners even more than their male counter-parts. He revealed himself as a dedicated warrior, constantly pushing himself to excel in all forms of training. As his chosen Discipline, he chose the Lyium Academy, while specializing in the art of the Sword. On the Lyium Academy's appointed naming day in 131 B.N.E., he took the first name of Ihylln as his own. Due to the pressures of the ongoing war, he exited the Academy in 130 B.N.E. with honors and a commission as a fully certified field operative attached to a front-line division. ''Hrou Seinfeildo'' Early Service As with all grown Bonded at the time, Niall was sent immediately to the front line of the bloodiest war in Ish'Cong's history. Records of his early service during the war are sketchy, arising from the disorder of the time, the loss of records during the flight and his unwillingness to mention his past. What is known is that he served with distinction, accruing several awards for valor, courage, and service in the line of duty. It is highly probable that the units he served in were repeatedly decimated in combat like the majority of Ishii units, resulting in numerous reformations of those units and multiple transfers for the young warrior. At some point he found a master to teach him the Spear as well, and he trained that art as well as the art of the Sword on the battlefield. Medical records on Niall are as sketchy as his military service records, but it is known he was treated for a great deal of wounds, both minor and major, taken during this period, and during the later years of the war. Trimvair sa'Ittepo Events surrounding him become more clear around 125 B.N.E. At that time, Trimvair sa'Ittepo took Niall under his wing as a pupil. The two saw a great deal of conflict on the battlefield, sa'Ittepo living up to his reputation as the greatest warrior and strategist of the day, and the fledging Niall always fighting nearby. sa'Ittepo taught Niall much, polishing his already remarkable skills in the Sword and Spear. Although his tutor made evident attempts to educate Niall to such things as war tactics and strategies, Niall never performed as well in these fields. He did, however, display a great degree of mastery over extremely small scale tactics, making him perfectly capable of commanding small units in battle, a task he was often charged with. In 120 B.N.E., Niall would accompany sa'Ittepo when the latter went before the Ishii's highest war council, consisting of representatives from all nine of the remaining Families Prime. He formally advised them to consider a full retreat from the planet. A mass exodus, carrying what Ishii they could carry away from their homeworld before their opponents overran the last remaining defenses and finally succeeded at wiping the Ishii out completely. The council's disdain for the idea, despite the repute of its proponent, was surpassed only by Niall's outrage at hearing his revered teacher speak of defeat and surrender in such a manner. The two argued, Ihylln advocating continued resistance at all costs. Blinded by Fate, anger, or disillusionment, Niall ultimately challenged his teacher to an honor duel on the council floor, the loser forgoing their plan, and allowing the winner to act however they would. The fact that Niall had no way of actually authorizing sa'Ittepo's plan was meaningless, and the master was honor bound to face his pupil. Niall opted to use his Spear, while sa'Ittepo wielded his preferred weapon, a War-Mace. Accounts of the duel, as transcribed by the aides to the council report it to be one of the best displays of martial skill shown in the war. The end came when sa'Ittepo struck away Niall's Spear, flinging it from his hands. In that moment, Niall drew his sword, striking instantly, and mortally wounding his master. His dying words were to ask the now sa'Niall to do what sa'Ittepo thought was the only hope of survival, to flee immediately. Griefstricken by his own acts, and despairing the loss of his comrade, sa'Niall returned to the battlefield, becoming the bane of the enemy forces. It did nothing to stem the tide, and while still stifling his grief over the death of sa'Ittepo, sa'Niall began to see that his dead teacher was right. In 119 B.N.E. sa'Niall took up the cause imparted to him by sa'Ittepo on his deathbed, calling on both his own growing repute and sa'Ittepo's to add force to his calls. He quickly garnered support, especially from the Bonded, and finally forced what was left of the council to concede. The Flight Ihylln, like all other citizens who had not volunteered to man the remaining warships, was assigned to a transport ship. His was the same one as the Crown Prince, Pj Lelli's and the King's and therefore one of the most tightly defended. Ihylln had protested, wishing for another transport farther from the center, however, the King specified that all of the remaining sa were to accompany him. Luckily for Ihylln and the rest of the passengers, that transport made good on its escape from the embattled world, embarking on what would become an exceedingly long journey. While the remainder of the passenger where placed in cryo-freeze for the entirety of the trip, the lone pilot was periodically awakened in order to plot their next course, searching for a habitable system far from the one they had just fled. After 124 years they came upon Earth. Iyi of Gurnnuzl Incident Beginnings When several trillion hostile warships under the Iyi of Gurnnuzl threatened nations in the Milky Way, Ish'Cong was but one of several nations to join in a coalition of other nations (including ImperiusX , Evermist, and the Unist Alliance) against the threat. Along with ships, Kyrrth syn'Effeion was sent to liaise with the other nations in a largely diplomatic role. Something the warrior was surprisingly well suited to. At any rate, among his bodyguards was Ihylln, the gravity of the matter requiring very skilled hands. When it was revealed that the only effective method of repelling the Iyi of Gurnnuzl lay in selecting champions to take hold of powerful weapons on the Evermistian world of Tir na nOg, Kyrrth volunteered Ihylln, as well as himself, to represent Ish'Cong. Temple of the Four Angel Winds Unfortunately, things were not to go smoothly. After arriving on Tir na nOg, the party was informed that they would need to journey to the Temple of the Four Angel Winds. They promptly did so, though mysterious creatures watched them from the bush. Luckily, no attacks occurred. Less luckily, upon their arrival, falling debris from a space battle in orbit near the temple sealed the entrance way behind the party, save for a small hole Tanis Phillips used to enter, which collapsed behind her. They were stuck in the Temple, with no way to go but forward. Ihylln walked ahead, finding an ornate door engraved with mysterious symbols and locked tightly. Upon approaching the door, those symbols flared to life, shooting beams that hit Ihylln, lifting him from the floor. He could feel great powers flowing through him, the powers of the winds, but had no idea of this yet. Following the display, Ihylln was released, and the door was flung open, revealing a long hallway. From the newly opened door, threats soon came. Buffeting winds and odd beasts attempted to attack the party. For their part, the Imperii used the Force to fight back, slaying many creatures. Unfortunately, there were many more coming. Acting on impulse and desperation, Ihylln struck the wall of the hallway an incredibly powerful blow, shaking stones from the wall. This was his first use of the powers he had, but did not understand yet. He then called out to the Imperri, telling them to wall off the hallway to buy them time. However, by this time, Miri Lawson had also been thrown into a door by the winds, opening that one as well. This was the first time that Ihylln felt at least partly guilty for pain coming to her. More and worse was to come. The wall the Imperri had made was eventually broken down by the creatures, and intense fighting broke out in the hall. During the battle, Ihylln began suffering strange sensations, which led him to faint. While he was unconscious, Miri was wounded by one of the creatures. Blaming himself again, and constantly growing worse at dealing with the sufferings of those around him, Ihylln stormed off deeper into the hallways upon regaining consciousness, leaving the rest of the group behind. Alone with the Winds Eventually, Ihylln came to another large door that he was barred from entering. Despite numerous attempts, he could neither unlock nor force the massive door open, nor go through the near-by walls. This frustrated him, and his rage grew, culminating in his body suddenly glowing with a green light, and feeling incredible power surge through him. At this, the door opened without any effort at all. Ihylln entered, and the door closed behind him once more. Within was a cicular room, with more symbols, a pedestal in the center, and what might seem to be closed vents in the stone. As well as some force of wind that attempted to kill Ihylln using blades of dense air to literally cut into the stone of the room. Ihylln dodged desperately, while back in the main room, the others set off to find the way-ward Bonded. They ran, hearing impacts from the winds, and reached the door, but could no more get through than Ihylln could before. Yet, Ihylln himself wished the door would open, a split second before it did. He was coming to understand, even subconsciously, the powers he was quickly gaining. With the party together in the room, the others tried using the Force to create stone shields, while saving Ihylln. Oddly, the wind blades focused mostly on himself and Miri, culminating in a massive attack on the Ambassador. Ihylln did not see her block it, for the dust was too thick, and he instead thought she had died. Blaming himself once more, he rose in a fury, taking the wind-blades head on now. Once more, his body took on that green glow, and despite all the blades trying at once, they could not manage to strike him. Ihylln forced all the powers of the winds into a ball, and then absorbed it into himself, finally understanding how to use that power. Personality Ihylln possesses that classic steadfast loyalty of the Bonded he is a part of. Like many, his duty and loyalty are among his key defining characteristics, and extend most notably to his country and his lord, but also to friends, Family, and loved ones. Naturally, he also has the total lack of fear for himself and a sense of the nobility of self-sacrifice held by all Bonded. He commonly puts others needs before his own, being very selfless. In a more social aspect, he commonly comes across as nervous and shy, having had few social experiences before meeting Miri Lawson. Associations Friends Like the rest of the Bonded, Ihylln has few relationships with others outside his unit, and the Bonded especially. The other sa, Utryss sa'Rouwr and Yvryl sa'Svidrail are among those in the Bonded he works with, at least semi-regularly. Naturally, he also is very close with the unit in which he serves. One of Ihylln's prior associates, Kyrrth syn'Effeion, who Ihylln served as a bodyguard prior to and during the Iyi Incident, was especially close to Ihylln. That man's death during the Iyi Incident left very deep marks on Ihylln's psyche. However, these marks don't seem to be readily apparent at the surface. One such effect was the changing of Ihylln's IAC trigger. As one of the three sa in Ish'Cong, Ihylln has had repeated contacts with Pj xi'Lelli, typically as part of his duties. Perhaps the two most significant relationships Ihylln currently has are with Miri Lawson, an Imperri and the Ambassador of The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX to Ish'Cong and Viscera. Miri was a representative of ImperiusX during the Iyi Incident, and it was there that they first met. Both saved each other's lives, and grew very close during the incident. They are currently in a romantic relationship. Viscera is, in fact, Ihylln's bond-mate, making the force of her relationship on him self-evident. She often takes on a maternal role with him, giving her own form of "advice". Really, she tends to boss him around. While Viscera initially did not approve of Miri at all, as time passes, she seems to be more accepting of Ihylln's romance. She's even taken to giving him advice on how better to handle that romance, not unlike her manner with the rest of his life. Family Ihylln is not a member of any Family, due to his affiliation with the Bonded. Due to the method of the Bonded when collecting infants who have Bonded, he does not know the identities of his biological family. Category:Bonded